When Autumn Comes
by YummieCreamy
Summary: [Sequel to She is My Fiancee] Seasons change for the time being, and so does people. Richard that he used to be doesn't exist anymore, but it was replaced with Robin.


Sequel to "She is my Fiancée"

It has been three months that Richard and Kory have been dating. All though they are still called Robin and Karena by other people, Richard and Kory are the name they use when they are with each other.

They are still madly in love, but sometimes you don't know what your partner is thinking. Sometimes you will guess and without knowing you'll come to a wrong conclusion. Love needs trust, but not everyone can give trust to their girlfriend or boyfriend, especially if he or she has had a bad record.

"_Hey Richard, do you want to go to that restaurant again? Last time we'd went there the food was delicious!" Kori smiled._

"_Again? Let's try something new out!" Richard replied._

"_Uhm… ok" _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Richard what is your motto?" Kori asked._

"_Aiming for better ones" he answered._

"_Does that include love?"_

"_Of course!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Dude where do you think you are going?" Garfield asked when he saw Richard with another girl who was the new transfer student in their class._

"_Going on date of course!" Richard replied._

"_Don't you think you should go with Karena?" Garfield asked again._

"_Hey, just because she is my fiancée doesn't mean I must stay with her every minute, you know" Richard said and walked away._

"_Huh? I thought Robin and Karena were officially girlfriend and boyfriend"_

**-She Is My Fiancée II/ When Autumn Comes-**

"I'll go get it!" Karena screamed when she heard someone was knocking on the Wayne's house's door. They were all home, her, Richard, Bruce and Rachel. When she opened the door; there was a girl with blond hair and teary eyes.

"Aren't you the new transfer student in our class, Miriam?" Karena asked.

But that so-called-Miriam didn't plan to answer her question, instead of that she looked frantically for that 'thing' she was searching for.

"Robin!" Miriam screamed.

"Hey Miriam what are you doing he-" Richard tried to said, but he was interrupted by Miriam when she pressed her lips at Robins.

"**Robin!**" Bruce screamed. In that second Rachel really thought it was an earth quake, but well, it was just Bruce's voice.

"**What do you think you're doing?**"

"No, can't you see she's the who kissed me, I haven't kissed her!" Robin explained while Miriam still had her arms around Robin's neck.

Through all that time Karena didn't say a thing. She was just simply looking at Robin emotionless. She couldn't bring out a word, maybe she was shocked. But she had, somehow, been expecting this day to come. The day that Robin would get bored with her. Tears didn't come, she didn't feel in any way surprised, because she had been expecting this all along.

"Kory, you have to believe me!" Robin exclaimed.

"Robin, after the last time you kissed me, I knew I couldn't live without you in my life anymore! Robin, please be with me!" Miriam cried.

"No, I wasn't serious! Who told you to take a simple date so serious!" Robin yelled.

"But, but why did you kiss me?" Miriam said while still crying she couldn't admit she was dumped like that. She walked toward Karena.

"You bitch!" Miriam said and slapped Karena in the face. "It's all your fault I can't be with Robin!" (A/N: Ok, I know I've promised somewhere I wouldn't use any bad words, but oh well)

"What do you think you're doing!" Robin screamed and pushed her away from Karena. Miriam can't believe what Robin had just done to her; tears began to roll from her eyes as she ran away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kory, are you all right?" Robin asked gently.

"Richard, you just need to answer one question" Karena said.

"Yes, anything"

"Who am I to you?"

Robin thought for a second and answered:

"Uhm… you are my everything!"

"I know enough" she said and walked to her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And the days passed by, whenever Robin tried to start a conversation with Karena, Karena always simply answer with yes or no. But finally, Karena started to talk to him again.

"_Robin_, did you remember where first we've met?"

"Of course, it was the beach!"

"I want to go to the beach suddenly; would you like to take me there?"

"Okay!" Robin said, feeling happy about Karena wanting to talk to him again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This place is so beautiful no matter how many times I come here"

"Sometimes you'll get bored with things you see too many times." Robin smiled.

Karena gave a glance to Robin, but quickly looked back at the sea.

"Don't you think life is like the four seasons?" Karena asked.

"Not really"

"In spring we start off and tried for the first time to fly in the sky, and don't have any experience which makes us innocent. We don't know how it feels to get hurt and tried our first puppy love. In the hot summer we knew everything better and we became curious and tried out new things. Puppy love didn't exist anymore, but we replaced it with excitement. In autumn we understood more, excitement would be too much for us. We'll get more serious and know how it feels to get hurt. When finally we find our soul mate we'll get married. In the winter excitement is impossible but its replaced with love and memories."

"Uhm, Kory, I don't really understand what you're getting at…"

"What I was trying to say is, Robin, you are in your mid-summer."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Richard who was innocent and true-hearted don't exist anymore, but he is now Robin; the one who seeks excitement and new things. Robin you're already bored about me"

"NO! That's not true!" he said and he leaned forward and gave Karena a forceful kiss. But Karena didn't react, she didn't kiss back. They slowly parted when Robin knew she didn't like it.

"It doesn't feel the same anymore, does it?" Karena smiled.

"NO! What mid-summer I don't care! Why do you make life so hard? I love you and you love me what is the problem!"

"Robin…"

"Stop calling me that, it's Richard!"

"…You just don't understand…"

"Yeah, I don't understand! I don't understand what the problem is! Okay, I'd go out and kissed that girl, but it's all right if I only have you in my heart! It was a mistake, I wouldn't do it again!" (A/N: this sentence really reminds me of Apprentice I)

"I'll wait for you, for you to understand that you have to reach your autumn"

"Ok, are you trying to say now you're leaving me?"

"I'm going to study in England for Fashion Design"

"You can't do that! I won't let you!"

"I think we both need a break" Those were the last word Karena had said to Robin, she left the next day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Two years later, Robin having an interview with a reporter-

"Robin, the most successful businessman in Jump City, two years ago you were popular with girls and had almost dated every young woman in Gotham City, but now two years later you don't even give these ladies a second glance! Why is that?"

"Because I think I've already reached my autumn and I'm waiting for someone to come back." Robin smiled.

_She'll come back anytime soon, I'm sure of it._

….The End…

A/N: Didn't I promise I'd make a sequel of She Is my Fiancée? Well here it is! Okay, I'm sorry to make this so sad MAYBE I'll make a sequel again, but I don't really thinks its necessary, because I can't say anything in that sequel but I'll think of something if there are many people who would like to end this happily.

Review if you'd like to; please tell me what you think about the story.

By the way I've made up some rules for people who going to review:

1. You can complain about my grammar, though don't act like you know everything about English. And I'm really doing my best now to improve my English and I asked some people to proofread my fics too.

2. Please be polite

3. Be honest! (Flames accept!)


End file.
